


[Podfic] fever when you hold me tight

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: Written by returnsandreturns.Author's summary:“Okay, what’s wrong?” Matt asks, indulgently, unnecessarily dry considering that Foggy’s spent the entire time they’ve been awake making sad, congested noises and is clearly in need of support.“Cold,” he says, sighing. “Possibly flu. Not ruling out plague.”





	[Podfic] fever when you hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fever when you hold me tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691657) by [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns). 



                                                                              

Mediafire links:

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8mcf8aze1hc6exf/%5BDaredevil%5D+fever+when+you+hold+me+tight.mp3) /9:06/ 7 MB

[m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vgdtiompy43a15v/%5BDaredevil%5D+fever+when+you+hold+me+tight.m4a) /9:06/ 8,6 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wYzQdBWCQyJWteUs82QFZ06Sy7nojDVD/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
